


Princess

by theLiterator



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gen, Prisoner of War, Sokka in a Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Water Tribe princess was not a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718546) by [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits). 



> Because this idea wouldn't leave me be after reading the most recent chapter.

The Water Tribe Princess was not a girl. Oh, he stood like a girl, and his shoulders bore the weight of layers upon layers of cloth without flinching, and every pearl-like step was as feminine and demure as a Fire Nation noble lady could hope for her daughter to take, but he was shaped wrong, beneath the sashes and the silks, and she, so help her, had simply twitched the layers a little, hidden his figure better.

His eyes were merciless as the ocean, and she wondered if all Water Tribe Princesses had the same cut to their jib as he, or if he were unique among his kind. Zhao craved him, and she knew that sort of craving intimately enough to know that fearing it made it all the sweeter to Zhao. For all he was a boy, the Water Tribe Princess seemed to sense that instinctively, and met every outright motion for possession with a shy flirtation, a coy maneuver.

A game of pai-sho.

She had met Prince Zuko once as a little girl, when she hadn't had a position and her mother had been begging in the streets. Prince Zuko had given her a shiny coin, and his sister had laughed at him.  
Zhao kicked beggar children in the streets.

The Water Tribe Princess slipped fruit to a little beggar girl, only because he had no coins to give them, would give every layer of silk from his costume to clothe them if he could, and use the last to strangle Zhao in his sleep.

The Water Tribe Princess was not a girl, and she reveled in that secret knowledge. When Prince Zuko came to rescue him, she might even tell Zhao, just so he would rage longer.

He might burn himself out, that way.


End file.
